Rainy Days
by LeiaGray
Summary: Little something for AcexMarco week, Oneshot, AU Bit fluff, bit smut and a very endearing Marco :)


Just a little something for you, to celebrate MarcoxAce week (seriously, that´s like the best idea ever!)

Fluff with a bit smut - it´s raining where I live so, thank you weather for that ;)

Beta´d by Nica13

* * *

It was raining buckets as Marco headed home from work, his day was exhausting and way too long. All he wanted to do was to get home, shower and maybe have some hot chocolate, the way Ace used to make it. And if the raven was done with that, he could massage him, he truly deserved it today. And maybe belly rubs. He hated to admit that he liked those way too much.

A loud thunder interrupted his thoughts, and finally he could see the front door, unlocking it and kicking his wet shoes in a corner, knowing that Ace would mock him afterwards for it.

"Ace? I am home, yoi!" he yelled, pulling his wet jacket from his shoulders.

"Bathroom!" a voice answered from the first floor. So the younger was already naked, which was nice, it would save Marco some time.

He made his way up the first floor smirking, entering the bathroom. The sight was clearly what he needed.

Ace was lying in the tub, the air full of steam, his long legs partly sticking out from the tub, his hair wet and a relaxed impression on his face, that turned into a smirk, when he saw the blond. Marco felt himself get hard right away. How was the younger able to do that to him, even after years of being together?

"You won´t believe how fucking shitty my day was, yoi." he started as he tried to pull his wet clothes off. Ace smiled at the sight, noticing how nice see-through Marco´s shirt had become, lying tight on his chest, the tattoo shimmering through.

"Get in here, then." Ace answered and stretched himself, noticing how the blonde gazed over his body. He loved the way his older lover looked at him when he was naked. Still, after all those years.

Ace swallowed as the older man finally pulled his underwear down. He was buck-naked, drops of water glistening on his well shaped body, his hair wet, and his half-hard arousal catching Ace´s sight. He stood there for a moment, letting the raven touch him with his eyes and then moved towards the bathtub, slipping in the hot water, right across the other.

He hissed at the feeling, it was nearly unbearably hot, just as Ace liked it. Said one just smirked, spreading his legs so the older one could get his hips between them, their legs around the other´s waist.

"Do you want to tell me, babe?" the younger offered, and got a soft nudge from the others toe against his chest.

"Don´t call me babe, yoi." Ace pouted, making Marco smile at him. Another clap of thunder was heard and the blonde shivered slightly. Ace chuckled at that. For people who knew the blonde not as well as he did, nobody would ever even think about the possibility that Marco was afraid of something. Especially when it was something like thunder. And frogs. God, those really freaked him out.

"Are you still afraid?" he asked teasingly.

"I am not afraid, yoi." the older said, his voice clearly shaking. "I just don´t like it. That´s all, yoi."

Ace bit on his lip, trying to muffle his laugh, but failed miserably. Marco just raised an eyebrow to that, and glared at him, until he finally was able to stop.

"I´m sorry." Ace´s apology was only half-hearted and the blonde knew that.

"Really? Then prove it, yoi." he said smirking, challenging the younger man. It was always worth challenging the raven.

Said one smiled at that and let his hands wander over the blonde´s legs, then taking his foot in both hands and starting to rub smooth circles over the skin. Marco´s head fell back, his eyes closed, letting out a sigh of pleasure. That was exactly what he needed.

They laid silent for a while, Ace rubbing Marco´s feet, one after the other, and the blonde just relaxing, although he felt his member harden, the tip slightly out of the water.

The younger man noticed it of course, his hands trailing softly over the other´s skin, brushing his legs up and down.

As he reached Marco´s inner thighs, he moaned softly, opening a lazy eye and watching the raven.

Ace touched him softly under the water, cupping his balls in one hand, pressing them slightly. His moaning increased as the other let one finger touch his tip, following the small slit and pressing softly against it.

"Do you want me?" the younger whispered, as the older one started to push into his hand.

"Yeah..."

"How?"

"Just like that, I want your hands. But kiss me first, yoi." Ace smiled at that and pulled himself out of the water, straddling his boyfriend and taking his face in his hands.

Marco looked up on him, letting Ace touch his cheeks and the soft stubble on his face. He didn´t shave the last three days, but the younger found it really handsome, so why bother? Their eyes locked and blue met grey, the raven leaning closer and brushing his lips softly against the other´s. They deepened their kiss, Ace´s hands found their way back to his arousal and he started stroking him in a slow and steady pace. Marco groaned as he was allowed to push in the other´s hand, Ace left his mouth free, his tongue licking under the man´s ear, nibbling over the soft skin and sucking softly here and there.

"Ace..." the older groaned, "If you want me then you... aarrg...should stop, yoi."

But the younger fastened his movements, stroking him harder and pulling softly on the warm flesh around Marco´s balls, until he felt him twitch in his hands.

"Come for me." he simply said, and the blonde obeyed, thrusting one last time against his hands, a loud moan coming from his lips, cum spreading on Ace´s skin and into the water.

Ace let himself fall back with a satisfied grin on his face, watching the other´s relaxed expression, as he laid there panting.

"You alright?" he asked as the older slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, cheeks flushed with red. He hummed in approval, a smile on his lips. Ace stood and decided to get out of the water, ignoring his own arousal, that stood proud between his legs. He leaned down on the blonde and kissed him again, then wrapped himself in a towel.

"Ace...? Don´t you want me to...?" Marco asked, holding a dip from his towel, so he couldn´t move away, causing the younger one to smile.

"I am fine... Try to relax. We have all the time in the world for you to take care of that."

His hand on the blonde´s cheek, he brushed softly against the other´s lips and left the bathroom.

Marco just laid there with the rain dripping on the roof, he couldn´t even remember what happened that made his day so lousy.

* * *

As he headed down to the kitchen, dressed in pajama-pants, he found the raven at the counter, pouring some hot chocolate in two huge cups. He smiled at the older, only wearing tight shorts and a sweatshirt, his hair still wet.

They moved to the couch and cuddled up there, Marco happily drinking the beverage the other made for him, until the raven spoke.

"So... Do you want me to rub your belly?"

This must be the best day ever.

* * *

Hope you liked it, since I actually can´t stop writing I think I will post tomorrow something new^^


End file.
